Wiki Apocalypse/Issue 2
It's been three hours since they resided in Dark's home. It was night time and Ghost was in the kitchen sitting at the table eating a TV dinner. The electricity was still on and Pig and Hippo were sitting on the couch watching the news. The man on the news went by the name of Drummer, he was usually controlling over the station but on this news cast he was frantic and slightly shaking. He straightened up his tie and looked at the camera. "Hel-hello this is Drummer and the news cast wants to make sure you all stay in your homes. There's very erratic human behaviour going on outside and the military along with the police is making sure to contain this virus and everything will be back to normal in a matter of hours." Drummer said with a scared look on his face. "Stay away from th-" Suddenly a loud ruckus and scream was heard through the news station and the cast shut off. "Goddamn...oh fuck man..." Pig said in shock from the broadcast. The lights had began to shut off on the streets and outside grew darker, with drops of rain slowly came from the sky, going faster as seconds went by. The lights had then shut off inside the house with all of the electricity shut off. "Oh fuck, lights are gone inside and out." Hippo said in complete darkness. Cam came from the room with a small flashlight and went into the livingroom with Hippo and Pig, glaring at Hippo as he walked past him. Ghost got up from the kitchen leaving his dinner on the table and went into the livingroom as well. "Where's Dark? We need to discuss getting out of here or not." Ghost asked. "Right here." Dark replied with an 18 inch flashlight. "Shit holds a lot of power and it's pretty strong, in case something happens we have a weapon and a supply." "Pretty smart, but look it ain't safe here, we're right next to the city and the lights are off all around us." Hippo started to say. "I've been wanting to leave before it got dark, grab a couple of kitchen knives, some food, and maybe find some people along the way, what do you guys think?" "I don't have this flashlight for no reason, look as long as I want to stay in my own home, I live right next to the city, when shit hits the fan that's the place you don't want to be." Dark replied. "Good, what about you Pig?" "I don't care, I don't think I can make it out there on my own, I'm with you guys." Pig replied with a smile. "Cam?" "Oh bloody hell, why can't we just stay here? We have food, water, and shelter, it would stupid to abandon all of this." Cam replied crossing his arms. "I'm seriously starting to think you're doing this shit on purpose." Hippo said angrily. "What?" "Trying to piss me off, and never listening to me." "No, but if I were, you would've been at your breaking point already." Cam replied with a small chuckle. "Alright, Cam, Hippo, cut the shit, we aren't finish with this discussion." Ghost said breaking them up before it continued. "What's your take on this whole thing, Ghost? You made up your mind yet?" Hippo asked. "No, I'm just neutral on the whole thing really, I think we can survive either way y'know, I just don't wanna take sides." Ghost replied. This caused Hippo to give him a slight glare and sigh. "That's the majority then I guess, we're getting out of here then, right?" Dark asked Hippo. "Yeah...we are." Hippo replied walking into the kitchen. Dark went into his room and grabbed two small bookbags. Dark put the bag next to Hippo's leg and they put canned goods into one bag. Dark grabbed five sharp kitchen knives and put them in the other bag. "Alright, so the green bag has the knives and the blue one has all of the food and supplies, I got the knives and Dark is carrying the other." Hippo said closing the cabinet. "Y'all ready to head out?" "Yup." Dark, Pig, and Ghost replied. Hippo turned to Cam who was still staring him down. Cam sighed and replied with a "Fine." "Alright, let's go." Hippo said walking towards the door and slowly opening it. The rain had intensified a lot, there were a couple of zombies just roaming around the streets, one of them being Relic and Luka with half of his body. "Fuck, is that Luka?" Ghost whispered in a saddened tone. "Yeah, another one of us turned into them." Cam said quietly looking at Hippo. "Now's not the time, we need to keep moving." Pig said. They were all crouched and trying to stay out of the zombie's sight. Hippo spotted an open alley perfect for getting farther away from the city. "Yo, look, see that alley? That's the perfect way to get out of here, quick and quietly." Hippo said. "Why don't we just take the streets? It'll be faster and-" Before Pig could finish the last light shut off making a loud noise, notifying the zombies. Dark had his flashlight on and it attracted the zombies to their specific location. "Oh fuck! Run!" Dark screamed getting ahead of the group and running to the alley. "Dark, wait up man, we gotta stick together!" Ghost shouted to no avail as Dark kept running. A zombified Relic started getting closer to Ghost, he didn't see exactly where he was but he heard the growling and gurgling of his blood. "Fuck, Hippo, you there?!" Ghost asked looking around. He got no reply and he saw Cam's small flashlight moving around erratically along with his screams and he ran towards it. He saw a zombie biting Cam right on the arm as Cam tried to get the zombie off by beating it with his flashlight over and over. "Cam!" Ghost screamed tackling and knocking the zombie on the floor. He continuously stomped on it's head until the noises it made were gone. "Oh god...Ghost..." Cam said in a scared tone. "Where the fuck is Dark and Hippo?! How'd you end up over here alone?!" Ghost asked. "Dark ran off and Hippo went for him, I think Pig followed.One of these nob goblins grabbed my hair then bit me on the arm Ghost...I'm fucking dead, and you know that!" Cam said with tears about to come out of his eyes. "No, yo-you'll be fine, we need to find-" Cam got up and hit the zombified Relic in the head knocking it on the floor, saving Ghost's life. "Fuck, thanks, we need to go to that alley, find Hippo, Dark and Pig." "Aw to hell with Hippo, he doesn't care for anyone but himself and Dark." Cam growled. "Look, Cam, I need you to work with me here, we're going to find them, whether you want to or not, now come on let's go!" Ghost said running with Cam to the alley as Cam held the flashlight up. ---- Dark hopped one of the fences and fell face first into the grass. He looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair similar to comic Andrea's and had blue eyes. She was with two other people, one was a short man with black hair and the other was extremely tan and the tallest one of the group. "Is-is that Dark?" One of the men asked with a heavy English accent. "Kaley, Grave, Masta?!" Dark exclaimed happily as he got up from the ground. "Kaley, we gotta take him with us, we've known Dark since he was like fourteen." Masta said. "You really think I'm that much of a bitch, Masta?" Kaley asked. "Sorry bae." Masta replied with a chuckle. "Come on Dark, time to take you back to the old crew." Kaley said with a smile. ---- Inb4 Kaley hate. Credits *Ghost *Hippo *Cam *Pig *Dark *Kaley *Grave *Masta *Relic (Zombified) *Luka (Zombified) *Drummer Trivia *Last appearance of Relic. (Zombified) **He ain't dead doe. *Last appearance of Luka. (Zombified) **He ain't dead either. Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:Wiki Apocalypse Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark